Timing
by kflaherty
Summary: What does timing have to do with love?
1. Chapter 1

_How much of an impact does timing really have on a relationship? I used to believe that the way you feel about a person was the only thing that mattered when it came to love. But now, after everything that happened this year, I see that I was wrong._

**One Year Ago**

Rory and Lorelai arrive for Friday dinner late, as usual.

"Mom, I really don't want to be here tonight…" Rory says. "I just broke up with Logan and I don't want to explain to Grandma why."

"Oh, sweets I know it sucks. But you don't even have to tell her! It will be our secret! See, it's a win-win situation. You don't have to talk about it and we pull one over on my mother! It's fun for everyone"

"Okay, really how did I end up with common sense? I obviously didn't get any from you."

Lorelai gasps, "You shouldn't make mommy mad she might do something to embarrass you in front of the grandparents…"

Rory starts to speak when the front door opens revealing Emily.

"Well, it's about time. Get inside before you freeze!" Emily snaps.

Rory and Lorelai share a look before stepping inside

"Hurry up you two, we have guests waiting."

"Wait, Mom, you did not mention that you were having a party tonight."

"Relax Lorelai, this is not a party. Did you receive an invitation? No, you did not. We simply ran into an old friend at the club and invited him to dinner. When he mentioned that his grandchildren were visiting, we naturally told him to bring them as well. Rory, I think you may know his grandson. He was in your class at Chilton."

"And there's the strings" Lorelai whispers to Rory. "Sorry kid, I think this is a setup."

"What was that Lorelai?"

"Nothing Mom, let's go get drinks"

-----

As the three women enter the living room, Rory can see the backs of a blonde-haired man sitting next to whom she assumes to be his grandfather. A younger girl facing toward the doorway looks up and upon seeing Rory screams.

"Evelyn, what's wrong? What was that for?" the young man asks.

The voice sends a shiver up Rory's spine. It is so familiar yet she cannot figure out why, until he turns around.

"Tristan?" Rory asks almost to herself.

"Mary" He breathes with a smirk.

"Rory and I are going to grab something from her room, we'll be right back. Hi Dad."

"Hello Lorelai, Rory" Richard says, not noticing the tension in the room. "So, Janlan, what were you saying?"

-----

Up in Rory's room, Lorelai sits down on the bed while Rory leans against the door and slides to the ground.

"Okay, hun, you are scaring mommy here. What was that downstairs?"

Rory looks up at her mother slowly and whispers "Bible Boy."

Lorelai's look of concern transforms into a sly grin. "Bible Boy" she repeats. "Huh, doesn't look evil…more like heavenly."

"Mom! What am I going to do? I haven't seen him since…"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Lorelai laughs.

"Yes! We have to leave," she pleads. "How did you sneak out of here?"

"I think even your grandfather will notice if we go missing. Come on, let's go back down there before Grandma hurts someone."

-----

"Tristan, that's the girl! That's her! Didn't you recognize her? It's your Mary!" Evelyn squeals, not bothering to suppress her grin.

"Evie, let's talk about this later, okay?" Tristan asks, looking between the grandparents and the staircase.

"What could be taking so long? Did they have to write a novel?" Emily grumbles.

"No, it was just a short story Mom. Sorry to keep you waiting, I know how you love my conversational skills" Lorelai says as she and Rory descend the steps. Rory feels a blush creep onto her face as Tristan's face comes to view. His ever-present smirk is replaced by a true smile as he stares at Rory, taking in her beauty.

"Good. Dinner's ready, shall we eat?" Richard asks the Dugreys.

-----

As Janlan stands after dinner, the conversation begins to turn into goodnights. "Emily, Richard dinner was downright wonderful. This was Evelyn's favorite, right Evie?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore" she says, looking from her brother to Rory.

Lorelai stops with Rory at the door, "So, Mom and Dad, thanks for…this. Mr. Dugrey it was nice to see you again. Nice to meet you Evelyn, Tristan. Rory, I'll see you later?"

Rory, without taking her eyes off Tristan, briefly nods her head at Lorelai.

Once outside, Janlan and Evelyn leave Tristan to talk to his 'Mary'.

-----

"So, Mary…" Tristan begins.

Rory smiles at the use of the nickname. "I see that you haven't changed much Tristan."

"Now Mary, is that a bad thing?"

"No it's actually nice. I've missed our banter. You look pretty much the same."

"You are even more beautiful now than the day I had to leave you in that hallway Juliet." Suddenly a panicked look washes over Tristan's face as he realizes what has escaped his mouth.

"And it's nice to know what kind of effect I have on you" Rory says as she leans against her car, mimicking his trademark smirk.

"Well, Mary's got a brand new 'tude" he mocks while mirroring her smirk.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

_The first time that we met was way back in high school. He was the bane of my existence, and I was his 'Mary'. His childish antics were not attractive, nor his ability to walk up to my locker silently and scare me._

**One Year Ago**

Rory turns to unlock her car, not noticing Tristan following behind her. She spins around to say goodbye only to find herself inches from him. "God, you should wear a bell or something!" she says with a laugh.

"You know, I think I've gotten that before" he says returning the laugh.

A moment of silence falls between them and Rory shifts to open her car door. "Okay, so, It was good to see you again Tristan. I should go, my mother is waiting for me…"

"Wait, Rory."

The use of her real name makes her shut the door.

"Rory would you like to have coffee with me?"

She smiles at his awkwardness. "Sure." She gets in her car and starts it.

"But wait, I don't have your number!" he yells as she backs out of the driveway.

"I have a feeling you'll find a way to get in touch…we're the only Gilmore's in Stars Hollow…" And with a smirk, she pulls away toward the highway to tell her mother what just occurred.

-----

Rory runs inside her mother's house smiling, screaming "Mom! You'll never guess what just happened!"

When she reaches the kitchen, however, she sees a tear-stained Lorelai huddled in the corner.

"Mom, what is it? Is everything okay?" Rory asks, confused and frightened. The only time she has ever seen her mother like this is when her dad pulled something back before they were married…

"Oh, no! Mom what did Dad do!" she screams.

"Nothing, he just moved to Paris…" Lorelai begins but has to stop when she starts to sob again.

"Paris? Why?" Rory asks, moving to hug her mother.

"He said that Gigi needs both of her parents and Sherri changed and they were going to give their marriage another try. Then he accused me of still being in love with Luke, as if that justified his decision."

"I can't believe this! This is the last straw! He is no longer a part of my life, Mom. He has done this for the last time!"

Lorelai nods and embraces her daughter. "I love you kid. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I should get to bed, though."

She stands and walks up to her bedroom. When her door clicks shut, Rory gets up, jots down a quick note to tell her mother that she'll be back soon, and heads to Luke's.

-----

Rory ignores the 'closed' sign and finds the diner's spare key. Luke hears a noise from where he is working in the back and comes to see what is happening.

"Rory? What are you doing here? Are you all right? Sit down, I'll start some coffee" he says while rushing to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

When he sets a mug down in front of her, she takes a long sip and starts to speak.

"He did it again. I can't believe that he would do this! He promised!" she begins as tears form in her eyes.

There is a fire in Luke's eyes as he asks through gritted teeth, "What did Logan do?"

"Not Logan, though he is out of the picture. It's Dad. He left us. Again!" At this Rory breaks down and cries.

Luke leaps from his seat screaming, "HE WHAT?!"

"He moved to Paris to be with Sherri. He said that Gigi needed them to be together. And then he said that Mom was in love with you anyway so what he did didn't matter."

"Is Lorelai okay?" he asks.

"No, Luke. I'm scared for her. She was crying when I got home, but then after about five minutes, she stopped and went upstairs to bed. I've never seen her like this. I don't know what to do! So I came here because you are good in crises and I know she still loves you and please come back with me? I need your help."

-----

After a quick stop at Doose's, Rory and Luke head back to Lorelai's place.

When they arrive, Rory sees someone on the porch. It is Tristan.

"Hey, Luke? Why don't you go in. Mom's in her room. I'll be there in a few minutes" she says not taking her eyes off Tristan.

Luke looks between the two and after glaring at Tristan, heads inside to take care of the woman he loves.

"Hey is everything all right?" Tristan asks.

"No. Not really. But Luke should help somewhat."

"Oh. Then I should come back. You have enough going on right now it would seem…"

Rory grabs the sides of his face and places a soft but silencing kiss on his lips. "Tristan. Shut up" she says before kissing him again, this time with more passion.

"Wow" is all he can say when they break apart for air.

"Yeah" she replies while blushing, thinking of her impromptu display of affection.

Seeing her blush, Tristan smirks. "Well, well Mary, I see the whole goody-goody persona is slipping away." He then pulls her close, brushing the pad of his thumb over her crimson cheek, and kisses her once more.

-----

"Lorelai?" Luke questions as he knocks on her bedroom door. "It's me. Can you unlock the door?"

He hears the squeak of a floorboard before the lock clicks and the door opens to reveal Lorelai with a blank look on her face. "Luke, why are you here? Did something happen to Rory?" She starts to panic as she tries to push past him.

"Rory is fine. She came to the diner to get me. She is worried about you" he says figuring now is not the time to tell her that her daughter is on her front porch with a strange boy.

Relief washes over her as she goes to sit on her bed. "Thank God! Why is she worried about me? I'm fine. Never been better."

Luke sits next to her on the bed. "You don't really need to put up a front with me. Rory told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Chris…isn't who I wanted him to be. It's been over 20 years since we were last together, I should have seen that he has changed."

"Why don't you and Rory come on down to the diner and I'll make you some food. And lots of coffee."

"Okay" she concedes as she grabs a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I'll be right down." She looks out the window and adds, "And tell my daughter to invite Tristan."

-----


	3. Chapter 3

_It was as if the two men at the diner with us that night had something in common. Looking back now, I see that it was the believed-to-be-unrequited love of a Gilmore girl. But at the time, it was strange._

**One Year Ago**

Lorelai turns toward Rory and whispers, "Did Luke just willingly serve Tristan or am I hallucinating?"

Rory squints at Luke, deep in conversation with Tristan. "The world must be coming to an end. That or Luke is dying."

"No, I don't think he's dying…although he did give us refills on coffee without a comment about our decaying innards" Lorelai says, still peering at the two men.

As if on cue, Tristan turns around on his stool and grins at Rory, making her blush furiously. "Hey, Mary, come here a sec."

Rory stands and after giving her mother a look to silence her giggles, walks over to where Tristan and Luke are talking. "Hey Luke, I think Mom needs a refill of coffee, don't you?" she says with a quick look back at the older woman looking out the window.

"Yeah, sure" Luke mutters as he walks to Lorelai's table.

-----

"So, how long has Luke been in love with your mom?" Tristan questions.

Rory glances at the table she just abandoned. "Since the day they met. That is a true 'love at first sight' story. I know that she feels the same way and, really, she always has. It took them 8 years to admit it to each other, though. So after what happened with my dad today, who knows how long it will take them this time. He ruins everything."

"Luke?"

"No, my dad. He is so irresponsible. This time he has gone too far," Rory says before remembering to whom she is talking. "Oh, Tristan, I'm sorry I dumped all my problems on you. We just re-met; you don't need to hear all my baggage."

"Rory," he smiles. "I'm glad you told me" he says while taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

-----

"So, how does Rory know Tristan again?" Luke asks, still clearly lost as to the young pair's past.

"Chilton" Lorelai says absently. She looks at her daughter and then at Tristan, smiling at their ignorance. "They are in love…" she says before tears begin to cloud her vision.

"Hey, Lorelai, look at me" Luke commands. When she does, he looks directly into her eyes and says, "He was never good enough to kiss the ground you walk on. I know it hurts, believe me, I've been there…"

"Oh Luke…" she begins."

"No, listen. You are amazing and any man would be lucky to be with you. If Christopher can't see that, then he is dumber than I thought."

"Luke? I love you" Lorelai whispers with a small smile as she takes his hand in her own.

"What?" he gasps, still focusing on their entwined hands.

-----

"Rory, I have to tell you something" Tristan states. "I love you. I always have. And I always will. I compare every girl to you. And no one ever comes close. It hurts to know you are living your life, not even thinking about me when I can't get you out of my mind." Seeing her shocked face he adds, "I just thought you should know…but maybe I should go now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…"

Rory silences him once more with a kiss. "Stay." She gives him a small smile. After taking a deep breath she replies, "I love you too. I guess I have since Chilton."

They grin at each other, completely oblivious of the occurrences across the diner until they hear Luke gasp, "What?"

Rory's head whips around to see what is happening. The first thing she focuses on is her mother's hand holding Luke's. Then, she sees her mother's smiling face and relief washes over her own face.

-----

"Luke, say something. Come on, you can do it. You've been talking for years."

"Ditto" he says finally.

"Did you just say 'ditto'?" she asks, trying to contain her laughter.

"Damn it. That is not how this should go" he says, clearly embarrassed. "I meant to say…"

"I know. Don't correct it, this way is so much better."

"How is my idiotic reply better than the actual words?" he questions.

"Duh, it makes for a much more interesting story. I mean come on. Boy loves girl, girl loves boy? Boring! Now, girl reveals her love for boy, boy says ditto? That is much more entertaining AND original. And you know how I like to be original" Lorelai laughs.

Luke smiles, glad to see Lorelai happy but also glad to be the one making her happy. "Okay crazy lady, 'ditto' it is."

-----

"Man, I can't believe you said ditto" Tristan says as he attempts to stop laughing.

"Give me a break, Amberfitchie" Luke snaps.

"Excuse me? What is 'amberfitchie?" Lorelai butts in.

"You know, that preppy clothing company?"

The other three burst out laughing once more.

"What did I say now?" Luke asks annoyed.

Rory gets her breathing under control enough to say, "Luke, it's Abercrombie & Fitch, not Amberfitchie."

Luke blushes as he yells, "No more coffee for any of you. Ever."

-----


	4. Chapter 4

(Just a REALLY short chapter. I will hopefully have a longer one later this week. School has put this on hold. Please review, you never know when it will speed up the writing process...)

* * *

_Hours turned into days, and soon, a week had passed. Luke and my mother were inseparable and my mom would probably tell you the same about Tristan and me. Of course, something has to interrupt a happy group of people. I just did not expect it to be him._

**One Year Ago**

Friday night dinner is looming upon the Gilmore girls. Both take their time in getting dressed. Lorelai dreads the announcement of Christopher's abandonment…again. However, the lack of traffic means they will be early to the Gilmore Mansion.

"You know, we should just skip. They won't even notice we aren't there!" Lorelai says suddenly.

"Sure, and Grandma's candlesticks aren't six-inches apart. And Grandpa watches MAD TV." Rory adds.

"Alright, so they might notice." After receiving a look from Rory, Lorelai adds, "Okay, mini-me, no need to give mommy the death glare. They would notice, but I don't really care. You know how my mother is going to react." In her best 'Emily' impression, Lorelai says, "What did you do now, Lorelai? Why is it so hard for you to keep a man? I knew this was going to happen. This is what you do best. You run. Blah, blah, disappointment, shame, blah."

"Wow, Mom that was a really good impression of Grandma! You've been working on it, haven't you" Rory gasps through laughter.

"Laugh it up, Spawn. But wait until they get their claws into you. 'Oh Rory, we are so happy that we arranged a proper society marriage for you! I have already made all the plans for your wedding to Tristan, you don't have to worry about a thing! I am the best match-maker; don't you think so, Richard?' 'Yes, Emily, you do have a way with running peoples' lives. Too bad Lorelai is immune to good things.'"

They both laugh as the jeep pulls up the long driveway, coming to a stop in front of the imposing door. This sight is enough to cease their amusement.

-----

"Good, you're here. Come in! We have a guest!" Emily announces through a forced smile.

"Two weeks in a row, huh Mom?" Lorelai questions while stepping through the doorway.

"Believe me, Lorelai. I did not plan on having a guest tonight. Now give the maid your coats and go in. Your father is on his second drink already! I swear, this night will be the death of me!"

Rory leans close to her mother, whispering, "I wonder who it is? I've never seen Grandma so…annoyed by a guest. Maid, yes, but not a guest."

-----

"Richard, look who's here! It's Lorelai and Rory!"

"Lorelai, Rory, good, you're here. Let's eat, then, shall we?"

"But Dad, what about drinks?" Lorelai asks panicked.

"We already had drinks, Lorelai. You would have had them as well if you weren't late" Emily responds annoyed.

"We're early! It's only 6:45!" Lorelai tries again.

"Please, Lorelai. Don't make a scene. We want this evening to pass quickly. Our 'guest' will be out of the restroom any second, so don't cause a fuss" Richard scolds while speed-walking to meet Emily in the dining room.

"Okay, now this is getting weird. Why are Grandma and Grandpa so on edge?"

"I don't know kid, let's just go have dinner."

-----

"Girls, you will be sitting on the same side tonight. Small talk only. No personal questions of any kind. Do you both understand?" Emily demands.

Rory and Lorelai look at each other, then back to Emily. "Yes" they say in unison.

They take their assigned seats, and the four Gilmore's wait for their unexpected guest. However, neither Lorelai nor Rory is prepared for who steps through the doorway.

-----

"Jess?!" The shock and confusion on Rory's face is mirrored by that of Lorelai's face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just another short chapter. But I need **more **reviews before I am going to update again...hint, hint... _

* * *

_I couldn't believe that he would come to my grandparents house. What on Earth could they do for him? I remembered going to his bookstore not long before and questioned whether it could be the reason he was there; but the store was successful enough to rule out the need for financial assistance. I could see my mom running through the possibilities in her head at the same time as I. Then, I suddenly realized the reason._

**One Year Ago**

"Jess, why are you here?" Rory asks while pulling him towards the living room.

"I know you and Logan broke up. We were good together, Rory. Come back with me. I can't give you the material stuff that he can, but I know you'll be happier with me" he says, looking into her sapphire eyes which have now become dark.

"You are about four years too late. I did break up with Logan, but I am seeing someone else now. And I am happy, with him." She smiles at the thought of Tristan but her face soon returns to stoic. "You don't want me Jess, I know you. You just want the security of a relationship. You deserve that, but I can't be that girl for you. And I don't want to be. You shouldn't have come here. It's time to move on and find your own happiness" Rory says calmly.

Jess silently nods, collects his cost from the maid and after giving Rory a chaste hug, leaves the Gilmore mansion for the last time.

-----

Lorelai, Richard and Emily look up from their salads to see Rory return to the dining room alone. Lorelai, expecting the worst, breathes a sigh of relief at her daughter's smile.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I'm sorry about Jess. He was trying to rewrite the past" she says as she takes her place at the table.

"So, Mom, Christopher moved to Paris to be with his ex-wife. Dad, would you pass the rice?" Lorelai states, taking advantage of the temporary distraction.

"Of course, Lorelai. Rory would you pass the water?" Richard asks, clearly not having heard his only child's confession.

Emily snaps back to reality and stares at her daughter. Then, she shocks the two younger women, saying "Good. He was never good enough for you." Then she adds "I am sorry, however. Now, who wants more duck?"

-----

The car ride home after Friday dinner is filled with an air of confusion.

"I can't believe my mother is okay with Christopher abandoning us again! She could have at least pretended that she was not doing a happy dance inside. I mean, she was a tiny bit upset when Luke and I broke up, and she hated Luke!"

"Mom, breathe" Rory commands.

"Right, sorry kid. I am just extremely confused right now. That was not my mother in there tonight. She let Jess into the house and completely minimizes Chris's actions. Emily Gilmore does not minimize peoples' mistakes. She shouts them from the roof!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Mom, breathe" Rory repeats.

"Right. But what is wrong with her? Maybe she is sick and she doesn't want us to find out. Or maybe she is secretly a hired assassin and is relieved that now she can kill Christopher without me being hurt. AHHH! Never EVER let me become a nutcase like my mother, do you hear me? I will NOT become my mother! That's every girl's worst nightmare. Except for you. Who wouldn't want to be me?"

"Sane people" Rory mutters under her breath.

Lorelai glares at her daughter. "What was that, traitor?"

"Mom, BREATHE! You are wearing me out."

"That's my motherly right! I mean look at how grandma affects me…oh no, Rory, it's too late! I'm already becoming my mother!" Lorelai cries.

-----

The jeep pulls in front of Luke's Diner and Lorelai bolts inside, Rory on her heels.

"Luke, coffee. Now" Lorelai demands, sitting at the counter.

"Nice to see you, too. My day was fine, thank you" Luke says sarcastically. He looks from Rory, to her mother, and back to Rory. "Do I even want to know?" he whispers, leaning toward Rory.

"No, just give her coffee or she will go crazy and yell at you, too" Rory replies.

Lorelai turns on her stool, and reprimands the two. "I am sitting right here. I can hear you! Less talking about how I'm crazy and more pouring of liquid heaven, Luke. Let me see that cute butt moving!" she says, clapping her hands to emphasize her request.

"Geeze Lorelai, Rory is right here! Do you have to say that kind of stuff in front of your daughter?" Luke blushes.

"I agree" Rory begins.

"See" Luke interrupts, looking rather pleased with himself.

"No, I agree with my mom, Luke. Hop to it! Work those glutes!" Rory states with a smirk.

"I have never been more proud of you, mini-me!" Lorelai gushes.

Luke's face turns crimson as he walks away from the Gilmore girls to get the coffee pot, mumbling something about 'crazy people' and 'bad influence' under his breath.

-----


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the final chapter and I loved writing it. I know not a lot of people reviewed my story, but many many thinks to those who did! Enjoy! _

* * *

_I have never known how important timing is to love until that fateful day one year ago when love walked back into my life. And even though we had only been together a few months, it felt like he was my forever. That doesn't mean that I wasn't surprised, you never expect it. But, wow. Wow is the only way to describe that night…_

**One Year Ago**

Rory, confused as to why conversations with her mother the past week were awkward, walks to Luke's to question him. With Tristan away on business all week, she was hoping to catch up with Lorelai, but something is not right at the crap shack.

"Mom has been acting strange all week" Rory says, sitting at the counter.

Luke raises his left eyebrow and smirks. "Strange?" he asks.

"Alright, strange for her. And that is saying something, since she is a wack job."

"Should you be saying that about your own mother?" Luke questions, trying to conceal a grin.

"Um, Luke, have you ever _met_ my mother?" Rory replies, suppressing a smile of her own as Luke concedes ("Touché") and walks to get her coffee.

"So you really haven't noticed anything different about her?" she asks, but, noticing that he takes a sudden interest in the cash register adds, "You are hiding something from me. Luke! What are you hiding? Is Mom all right? Is she sick? Is she pregnant?"

Her last question causes Luke to choke. "Is she WHAT? No, Rory she isn't pregnant! Geeze!"

"Sorry Luke, I'm just worried about her. We always talk about everything. And I mean everything."

"Don't remind me, I would like to still be able to see your face without feeling that your mother has traumatized you with stories…" he says, a slight blush creeping up his face.

"Aw, Lukey is embarrassed! Its ok Luke, she knows when to stop…" Rory starts, but seeing the look of disbelief on his face, starts laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get that one out with a straight face! Lorelai Gilmore, knowing not to give too much information! HA!"

Luke smiles, he himself chuckling at the notion, as Rory continues to laugh as she exits the diner. When the door closes behind her, he breathes a sigh of relief that he didn't spill the news. "Lorelai would have killed me" he mutters to himself. "I need to talk to her about her avoiding Rory…she's getting suspicious."

-----

"So," Lorelai says in a whisper, "Do you have it?"

"Lorelai, why are you whispering?" he asks, confused as to her sudden need to be sneaky.

"Because, young Skywalker, the force is strong in Rory. She can't find out yet, and she is already on the trail" she states, looking around conspiratorially.

"Um, Lorelai, people are going to think that you are a psycho if you keep acting like that. Did you not see the way that the security guards have been staring at us all afternoon? They think you are a shoplifter or an axe murderer or missing your straight jacket."

"Now is that any way to talk to me? I deserve respect. You should be building a monument to me and worshipping me right now, not giving me your attempt at humor. I will, however, forgive you if you appease me with coffee immediately" Lorelai says, hands on her hips and nose in the air.

"All right, all right, keep your pants on. The coffee will have to wait 5 minutes" he says, smirking. He pulls out a small, black velvet box from his shopping bag and, beaming, hands it to Lorelai.

"Oh. My. God. It's…it's…there are no words, Tristan!" Lorelai screeches. Realizing that people are starting to stare, she lowers her voice. "Perfection seems the most appropriate right now. She will LOVE it! Hell, I love it, so if she doesn't, give it to me instead!"

"So can I finally have your permission then, Lorelai?" Tristan asks, almost in a whisper, fearing rejection.

"Do you really think I'd give you permission to marry my daughter?" she says, attempting to appear serious. Five seconds later, she bursts out laughing.

Tristan squints at the older woman quizzically, confused as to why she could be laughing at a time like this. "So that's a no then? Was this whole thing a wild goose chase?" he asks, starting to get irritated. He takes the box from Lorelai and returns it to its bag, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No, Tristan, I was just kidding! Please don't take that seriously! I couldn't stand it if you and Rory broke up or if you hated me" Lorelai rushes, suddenly sobered by the fact that she ruined this important moment in his life. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she attempts to gage his mood, scanning his face for any signs of hatred or discouragement.

Slowly, a smile spreads across his face. "You are SO easy Lorelai! You actually believed I would take you _that_ seriously right now? I do believe that you owe me twenty dollars, seeing as the student has now become the teacher" Tristan gasps between bouts of laughter.

"NO! Damn it I really thought you were upset! That's not fair. You cannot use Rory as a pawn in our little bet!" Lorelai bellows.

"I'm sorry, but is that one of the rules that we wrote down? Let me check the list," he says, taking a sheet of paper from his pocket. "Let me see…no I do not see that rule here Lorelai. I fooled you and by the guidelines of our game, you owe me twenty dollars. Pay up missy!"

I knew that betting you could never trick me was a bad idea, but nooo competitive Lorelai had to shove rational Lorelai into the pit of despair. Stupid bet with Luke caused all of this when he said I couldn't go a day without coffee. I wasn't in my right mind when we made the bet Tristan! It's not right to take money from a person that didn't know what she was saying!" Lorelai babbles, attempting to make him forget the deal.

"Stop procrastinating and cough it up" Tristan laughs, holding out his hand.

"Fine. Fine. Here" she scoffs, handing over the crisp bill.

"So now back to my original question…" he prompts.

Lorelai huffs, "Yeah sure, take her."

A loud sound of joy exits Tristan's mouth as he picks Lorelai up and twirls her around before setting her down and kissing her on the cheek.

Flushed and giggling, Lorelai gives him another hug saying, "Go get her already!"

Tristan turns and runs out of the mall, a grin never leaving his face. Just before the exit he stops and turns to face Lorelai. He yells to her, "Thank you Lorelai!" before bolting through the doors to go find his girlfriend.

-----

Rory is sitting on her bed at the crap shack, wondering why her mother is not answering her cell phone. And, for that matter, why Tristan is not picking up his cell either. "Maybe they ran away together" she laughs to herself, taking a picture of her and Tristan from her bedside table. Just as she starts to delicately run her fingers over the picture, she hears someone knocking at the door. "That's odd," she thinks, knowing that people in Stars Hollow don't knock before entering a house. She opens the door to find a single sunflower with a piece of paper attached. She removes the paper and, smelling the flower, closes the door behind her.

Tristan, seeing that she has the paper, quickly moves to his next destination.

-----

Rory places the flower on the kitchen table and opens the paper. It reads:

The bossy old man presides here

Avoiding the popcorn that flies here

"I think it is a riddle. Bossy old man…that must be Taylor. But popcorn flying…" Rory closes her eyes for a moment and suddenly shouts, "Duh, Mom throws popcorn at town meetings! Miss Patty's!" Grabbing her coat, she rushes out the door, excited as to what she will find at the dance studio.

-----

Upon reaching Miss Patty's, Rory sprints up the steps, expecting to find the person that left the note. Instead, she sees another sunflower attached to a note. She picks it up, looking around to see if the 'riddler' is still around.

Tristan, remaining unseen by Rory, moves on to the next stop, smiling all the way.

-----

The second not reads:

So many books, so little time…

"Well that could be anywhere! It could be my room or the library or…" she starts when suddenly the answer dawns on her. "The bookstore! Lots of books, but very few operating hours. This must be my mom's idea. Maybe this is why she was acting so strange this week."

She picks up the flower and moves toward the bookstore.

-----

The bookstore is closed when she gets there, but there is a sunflower stuck to the door. "Geeze, Mom," she thinks aloud. "You sure do have a lot of extra time on your hands."

Rory does not see Tristan slipping away to his next spot.

-----

The third note says:

Bye, Bye Miss American Pie

"Okay, Mom, what the hell? Don McLean? Really?" she mutters, sitting down next to the door.

Just as Rory is contemplating going back to the house to plan her mother's murder for this nonsense, she hears the opening of "American Pie" coming from the gazebo. Walking up to it, she sees that the music is coming from the town troubadour. Taped to the column behind him is a sunflower. Rory smiles, touched that her mother would go to this much trouble to cheer her up while Tristan is away. She nods to the troubadour and grabs the flower and sits on a bench in the gazebo.

Tristan moves from his location near the gazebo and walks toward his next locale.

-----

Rory opens the fourth note and reads it silently to herself:

The Pink Panther, The Wizard of Oz, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

"Oh come on Mom, this one is way too easy. Even Luke would get this right away" she says while walking toward the video store.

-----

Once inside the video store, Rory spots another sunflower at the cash register. She picks it up and opens the note

Tristan smiles from outside the window at her back and hurries to the next location.

-----

The note reads:

Elixir of Life, fulfill me

"Luke's obviously" Rory says aloud, causing the young girl behind the checkout to look up from her magazine.

"Sorry?" the girl says, confused.

"I didn't mean to disturb you" Rory says, feeling the warm rush of embarrassment filling her face. "I was talking to myself."

With a final odd look, the girl goes back to her magazine, saying "Okay. Have a nice day"

Rory picks up her flower and quickly exits the store before she can embarrass herself further.

-----

Walking up the steps to Luke's Diner, a grin spreads across her face as she sees her mother at the counter. Lorelai must have been saying something dirty because Luke's face turns a deep shade of red and he takes away her coffee cup. Lorelai chases after him, trying to get the cup back. Rory enters just in time to hear her mother say, "I promise that I will stop talking about the Kama Sutra book in public if you give me back my mug."

"Too much information, Mom!" Rory says while laughing at the look on Luke's face.

"Fruit of my loins! Make the mean flannel man give mommy back her coffee" Lorelai pleads.

"Luke, you do realize that keeping coffee from her is a death sentence. And not a quick death, either. It will be a slow, painful and annoying one."

"Here" Luke huffs, shoving the mug at Lorelai. "Take it. Rot your organs, I don't care. Can I get you anything Rory?"

"Coffee please" Rory says before turning to her mother, now sitting on the stool beside her. "So Mom thanks for doing that treasure hunt! It was really sweet of you to try to take my mind off of Tristan."

"Sorry to break it to you, kid, but I have no clue what you are talking about" Lorelai says, clearly confused.

"Then who did?" Rory wonders, immediately being interrupted by Luke.

"Rory, would you go up to the apartment and get me the box that's on the table?" he asks.

"Oh, um sure" Rory says, her confused similar to that of her mother.

As soon as she disappears behind the curtain, Lorelai turns to Luke, beaming. "She is clueless! I am so excited!"

"I am too, Lorelai, I am too" Luke says, mirroring her smile as he hugs her from behind, waiting for the big moment.

-----

Rory opens the door to the apartment, and turning on the light stops dead in her tracks.

"Tristan!" she squeals, jumping into him with such force that he almost falls over.

"Whoa, Rory, I've only been gone a few days! I know you want my body but I didn't realize that you wanted it this badly" he says with a smirk.

"I'm so happy to see you that I am going to ignore that remark" Rory says, still clinging to Tristan. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Well, there was something really important that I had to do here" he begins, stepping back from her and grabbing her hands.

"What did you need to do?" she asks, smiling as he rubs circles on her palms.

"Rory, our relationship is the best thing that ever happened to me. I feel like a new person since that Friday dinner when we re-met. I love your smile and your laugh is contagious. You don't care who I was, you only look at the present and the future, something that no other girl has ever done when I'm concerned. Your eyes intoxicate me. When you're happy, they twinkle and dance and I love to watch them. I love everything about you. Hell, I even enjoy hanging out with your mom! Side note, she is a little wacky, but you knew that already. Anyway, what I want to say is that I am so happy that we are together and I love you, Rory Gilmore."

Grinning, Rory replies, "That was so beautiful! I love you, too, Tristan!"

"I'm not done yet" he says, bending down on one knee in front of Rory, still holding her hands.

"Huh?" Rory breathes.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I can't imagine my life without you in it. And frankly, I don't want to. I love you with every fiber of my being and am so proud of your ambitions. I want to wake up and have you be the first person that I see and go to bed with you next to me. I want to fight over who gets the last bowl of cereal or who gets the first pick of the morning paper. I want to hold you when you are upset and I want you to yell at me if you get angry. I want to be the father of your children. I want to grow old with you. I want to take care of you when you are sick. So, Mary, love of my life, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tristan says, beaming up at her as tears fill her blue eyes.

"Tristan…oh my god…" she mutters, kneeling down with him and kissing him tenderly. "I would love nothing more than to marry you and have your children. So yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she squeals.

Tristan stands suddenly and lifts Rory up in the air, kissing her as he twirls her around. Still holding her tightly and smiling widely, he whispers, "Really?"

"Yes" she nods, leaning her forehead against his. "Yes! I will!"

The couple kisses again, this time with more passion. Before things can heat up, Tristan pulls away. Taking the small, black velvet box from his pocket, he says "Well, let's make it official!" He slips the perfect, round cut platinum set 2 karat diamond with sapphire accents ring on her finger and looks deeply into her eyes.

They lean in to kiss again when suddenly, in the hallway a loud crash sounds, followed by a very feminine sounding "Ouch!" and a gruff "Lorelai, what were you doing?"

Rory and Tristan laugh as they open the apartment door to find Lorelai on the floor with Luke standing over her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, did I hurt myself for nothing? Spill!" Lorelai demands.

Rory simply holds out her hand and nods, beaming, as Tristan hugs her from behind.

Lorelai starts screaming, prompting Rory to join her and the two women jump up and down while hugging each other. Luke rolls his eyes at the two and gives Tristan a hug, saying quietly "Welcome to the family."

"What?" Tristan whispers.

Luke smiles, and seeing that the two women have gone back to jumping and screaming, pulls Tristan into the apartment. He goes to his dresser and takes out a small, black velvet box, saying "I'm asking her tonight."

"Congratulations!" Tristan exclaims with a smile.

Luke puts the box away and the men return to the hallway to see the Gilmore girls still in an embrace, tears streaming down their faces. Rory turns at the sound of the door and smiles at Tristan, removing herself from the never ending hug with her mother. She walks over to Tristan, kisses him sweetly on the lips and takes his hand. "Come on, fiancé, let's go share our good news!"

Luke and Lorelai watch the younger couple walk down the stairs and after hearing whooping sounds of joy coming from the diner, enter the apartment. Lorelai goes to the fridge to get some water while Luke retrieves the ring from his dresser.

By the time Lorelai turns around, Luke is on one knee, holding the small, black velvet box and smiling up at her. Lorelai screams and ambushes Luke, knocking him over, and kisses him repeatedly, saying "YES" in between each kiss.

Lorelai grabs the box, pulls out the ring with a gasp, and puts the perfect round cut, platinum set, 2 karat diamond with emerald accents ring on her finger. She proceeds to get off of Luke, and runs out of the apartment screaming "Rory!".

A few second later he hears more screams from the two Gilmore women followed by Lorelai running back into the apartment, pulling Luke up, and dragging him downstairs where she announced to the people in the diner "He finally did it!" Another round of cheers rose in Luke's diner. The towns two favorite girls were getting married.

-----

**Present Day**

_Things haven't always been easy, but Tristan makes the bad parts bearable…most of the time. Assuming that he isn't the cause of the bad part…_

_But I digress. I love this man with all of my heart and am ecstatic that our paths reconnected. I wouldn't be here today if I had skipped that fateful Friday night dinner with the Gilmore circus, and for that I am glad that the Gilmores have the…stubborn trait, to put it kindly._

_I never believed that timing could effect love in such a dramatic way, but today as we honor the man that completes me, I see that those years apart-from high school through college-were the cosmos' way of preparing us to be together. I would have killed him had he not left for military school, truth be told._

_So, I can see that the cake is here and I really would like a piece…or two, whatever…so I will end my monologue. Tristan, you are an amazing man. You make me feel like I'm sixteen, butterflies in the stomach and everything. There are no words to describe how immensely I love you. So here's to Bible Boy, the love of my life, and man of my dreams. Happy Birthday, Tris. Here's to the next 23 years…and the next and the next…_

As their friends and family cheer and whistle after Rory's speech, Tristan pulls his wife into his arms and kisses her gently, and makes the first cut of the cake.

As the cake is being served, Rory pulls Tristan through the double doors leading to their kitchen. She kisses him passionately, running her hands up and down his back.

"Rory" he says, short of breath. "Not that I don't like this, but we have guests in the next room so we shouldn't let ourselves get carried away."

"I know she says, but before we go back, I have to tell you something" she smiles.

"What is it?" Tristan asks, almost mesmerized by the sparkle of her blue eyes.

"Come with me."

Rory leads him up the stairs to the master suite and into the master bath. Turning away from him, she opens a drawer and takes something out.

"Look" she says handing him the object, tears welling in her eyes and a blissful grin on her face.

"Is this…"he starts.

"Yes."

"So you…and we're…"

"Yes!"

"We're having a baby!" Tristan whispers before closing the space between them to kiss his wife and mother of his child. He lifts her into his arms and spins around before suddenly putting her down, looking worried. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Are you okay?" he asks, searching her face for signs of pain.

"Tris, I'm pregnant, I won't break if you lift me up" Rory says with a small smile.

"You're pregnant" he repeats, mirroring her smile. He pulls her to him and holding her gently, kisses her again.

They are enjoying their embrace, Tristan still holding the test in his hands as they stare at it in awe when suddenly a 6 month pregnant Lorelai barges in yelling "At least wait until your grandparents are gone before you sneak off to make out!" She stops short at the sight in front of her.

"Hi Mom" Rory says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Rory, is that what mommy thinks it is?" Lorelai asks, pointing to the test Tristan is holding.

"Is _what_ what you think it is?" Rory says with a smirk.

In seconds Lorelai has Rory in a death grip, both women crying tears of joy. Lorelai then turns to Tristan and, still sniffling, hugs him tightly. Walking out of the bathroom, she turns around and walks back to them and says, "I am so happy for you two. I love you both. Now get out because your sibling has decided that he or she is a soccer star and I have to pee."

-----


End file.
